


It's Cold

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I need to be more creative, M/M, gender neutral reader, not finished, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The weather is turning cold and the Overwatch members stay warm with you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, it's cold outside.

Hanzo normally wore thin clothes, but it's too cold for that right now. It gets dark fast, and the wind howls and blows chilly air.

The archer dons his fur outfit- a wolf pelt, and thick layers of fabric combined with light armor, gloves and boots. He has to reassure everyone that it isn't real and the extra layers don't slow him down.

Although it's quite cold today, you weren't wearing gloves (You think the washing machine ate them) and your hands feel like they're frozen solid. 

The archer notices this and walks over to you.

"Your hands are freezing. Here, take these gloves"


	2. Orb of harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta likes using his orbs to heal, not hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist writing one for Zenyata hehe. He's just so nice and innocent.

Jack  _is_ crazy. 

He made you and the others practice outside, in the freezing cold, claiming that it will ''build your resistance'' You thought it was ridiculous and silently cursed at him (if you really said it, you were sure your body would be discovered tomorrow). When practice was over, you rushed back inside. Ana handed you a cup of hot chocolate (mother knows best) and you thanked her. Your cheeks were pink from the cold, and you never seemed to warm up that night.

Fast forward the next day. 

''Are you alright, my dear? You keep sneezing.'' 

''N-no, Ana, I'm fine-'' _achoo!_

It was all his fault. 

Although it was early in the morning, Zenyatta walked...err floated to where you stood.

''I can't help but overhear that you are sick.'' 

''I'm not-'' 

Another sneeze.

''Okay, maybe I am.'' 

The omnic hums and procures a round ball. It has a foreign letter on it.

''Hold this. It will help your body fight off the cold.'' You hold it and instantly, you feel your body warming up. Your nose doesn't feel so stuffy anymore.

''Thank you, Zenyatta'' 

He doesn't say anything, but hums in approval.


	3. Cyborgs are useful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genji is here...To keep you warm!

The cold never bothered Genji. It might have to do with the heat his suit generates. And as a result, he would often have his teammates huddle around him. 

That wasn't the case for you. You shivered as a fierce cold wind blew past you, stealing your hat in the process. You cursed your luck and tried to stay warm by shoving your hands in your pocket and attempting to look like a penguin.

Genji noticed this so he walked over and sat with you. 

"Thanks, Genji."

"How could I ignore a fellow teammate in need?"

**Author's Note:**

> Does this count as romance? (Don't worry, guys! Snippets of life with Hanzo will be updated this weekend or next week)


End file.
